Talk:Cole MacGrath VS Alex Mercer/@comment-38742974-20190902081607/@comment-38742974-20190904132718
"And his weakness to water is one of the few unstable weaknesses Cole has without constant logic or excessive explanation. It's just there, no matter how unreasonable it is." Its pretty easily explained and unambiguous what is happening there - the water is conducting the electricity that his body latently produces. That this clashes with the point you are assuming doesn't negate what is clearly happening. "Alex having a weakness/vulnerability/limitation to electricity is, as said, debatable, considering this "ordinary human" survived an infected hellscape as the sole survivor of an operation team, killed a Runner(Similar physique to Mercer) by himself and kept up with the one and only while equipped with a stun baton that is pulsing with explosive energy." ....uh, the baton wasn't explosive, he was carrying a grenade launcher. His Stun baton wasn't some electrified super sword, for all intents and purposes that was a standard issue stun baton. "Despite having a powerful electrocuting weapon, Alex can still recover impressively well. Nearly as any human being flinching away from a tase rod." Okay, but he only has to be as weak to electricity as a normal person for it to be an effective detterent to interrupt him attacking. "Or like the Hydra (No point saying it's a different infected, because they are of the same strand)" They aren't. Cole is Blacklight, Hydra is Redlight. "finding an electric prod sedation easily adaptable to." It didn't adapt to it, the scientists panicked and let it recover instead of using the damn things. "Actually, he does need to outpace Cole to dodge his lightning. It's called aim-dodging. Like a gunman fighting someone who's faster than the eye could track. It comes down to who is faster." Cole has the ability to slow down time and zoom in his attacks with Precision. "Despite The Beast surviving a point-blank nuke, he still got injured to a major degree, taking him more time to fully regenerate than "a few seconds"." Didn't he arrive in the city at the same time that he would have if the nuke hadn't been fired? The disparate particles spent the same amount of time moving to New Marais, and then regenerated easily. "If by regenerating from a few atoms is considered "no problem", so should Alex Mercer with his guts being the last traces of him." Not really, given both that one was a far greater amount of damage, and that it actively assisted in what the Beast was trying to accomplish. "Beating up a regenerative entity into submission without anymore will or drive to fight isn't exactly the same as a merciless near-death explosion" A multi-year campaign of death that wages across the country seems to indicate that it has more than enough will to keep going, and didn't just stop fighting cause it got bored and didn't want to bother anymore. If Coles sustained barrage of attacks was able to do damage to the degree that the Beasts capacity for self repair was overtaxed, why wouldn't it kill Alex, who needs to be in a much more complete piece to self repair?